Through Lily's Eyes
by purple polka dots
Summary: What happens when two diaries from two differant times get mixed up? The marauders find that Mguggles in america havesome strange and boring lifes and we learn about the marauders, through Lilys eyes... pg for swearing... it's good. you should read it. i


Summary- Some how, two diaries, from two different worlds, and two different times get mixed up? The marauders have a good laugh, and we find out about lily and the marauders threw Lily's eyes.  
  
A/N: ok, the diary that is found in the marauders time, I completely made up, some of the things in it actually happened, but I don't even keep one, so I'm just writing this. Every other chapter will alternate. I hope it doesn't get confusing. Umm well yeah, read it!  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Harmony, did you take my diary again, and replace it with someone else's?" Lily Evans asked, very ticked off.  
  
"Nope, I didn't even know you had one." She replied, and returned to the chess game with Sirius.  
  
"AHHH I've looked every where." Lily yelled, frustrated.  
  
"How do you know it's not yours?" Remus asked, looking at the plain black cover.  
  
"Because, mine doesn't say this on the front!" Lily exclaimed. She turned it around, and on the front, it had blue and purple gems shaped like moons and in the middle it had a piece of red paper glued on that read: "Children of the beast embrace To scorn and hate the human race Consume the light that hugs the earth And aid the womb in giving birth To a group that will appear And guide you threw the final year The dark armies then will come When the sum is forty one" (that's the intro to sum 41's CD. I loved it, so I put it here.)  
  
"Whoa, this person has some sever emotional disorders." James said, reading it out loud.  
  
"Definitely." Melody agreed.  
  
******Meanwhile in 2002******  
  
"AHHH!!!" A tall blonde screamed, looking at the empty space under her pillow between the picture frame, and a pare of shorts.  
  
"It's gone. what the hell could it have gone?" she searched her room frantically, finding only some old black book, that she knew was not hers, because her diary had the intro to sum 41's CD on the cover, and this was much to thick.  
  
""Well, I guess I could look and see what this is," she muttered to herself. She picked up the large black book, and opened it to find the words ' property of Lily Evans 1st 2nd 3rd 4th 5th 6th 7th year' "Oh my god! I must be dreaming. You don't just up and find fictional character diaries in your sock drawer at 2:30 in the morning. " (It's not morning at Hogwarts, just thought I'd let you know)  
  
She turned the page and started to read: "Hello, my name is Lily, and I'm in my first year at Hogwarts. You were a gift from my mother. She said she got it for me in diagon ally. The shopkeeper said that you expand so that no matter what, I have enough room for everything. Well it is my first day of classes here. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I have made tons of friends. Harmony and Melody are identical twin sisters, both have shoulder length chestnut hair and bright blue eyes. Lindsey, she lives down the street from me, but she is on the other side of the school dividing line, so she went to a different school, so we didn't know each other. She has long blond hair, and brown eyes, and Miranda has short black hair and green eyes, similar to mine. James, he really needs to brush his hair, it is messy and black, he has brown eyes, and Sirius has black hair too, but he has very dark brown eyes, in fact, they are almost black. Peter is kinda short, and has sandy hair and watery blue eyes, and same with Remus, only he seems to be hiding something from everyone. He is a bit taller that Peter and his eyes are a haunted gray color. Well, now that you know the group, I should tell you about myself. well maybe later. Right now I want to write down all about my classes. First we have Charms, the Professor, Flitwick is a tiny little wizard, with a squeaky voice. I love charms, it was by far my favorite class, and I seemed to be good at it. I wish I could say the same for potions. I was awful. I couldn't answer the questions right, and I got points taken off for not paying attention, when in reality, I was telling James to pay attention, the Professor, however didn't seem to care, and took more points off. Oh well, I'll ask Peter for help on the homework. I think he'll be potions master one day. Transfiguration wasn't that bad, but it wasn't great. I didn't quite manage to turn my straw into a needle, but it did get silver. Herbology is another one of my weaknesses, I think it's because I was hyper, (I had eaten a sugar quill,) and couldn't stop giggling to listen to the professor. When she told me to explain, I told her that Remus had forced me to eat the entire thing. I'm still amazed that she believed me. poor Remus. Next was history of magic. Let's just say.. BORING!!!! Quite frankly I don't care about the history, I just care about how to wave my wand say some Latin words, and make things happen. After that, we had defense against the dark arts. Remus was by far the best in that. He seemed to know everything. We have to go to Astronomy in about a half an hour. Well, I need to go now. Until we speak again- Signing out- Lily Evans""  
  
"whoa," she girl looked shocked. "This is just creepy." She thought as she closed the book, and went to sleep.  
  
*****Marauder's Time*****  
  
"Well, Open it up, can't hurt can it?" Peter urged.  
  
Lily opened the small black book with the weird writing on the front and began to read from a tan-ish colored page. ""God this is one ugly color!"" "What?" James asked.  
  
"That's what it says you it!" Lindsey said, smacking him.  
  
""Heylo! I've decided to keep a journal, so, that in later years I can look back at my pathetic excuse for a life and wonder how the hell I survived. That shit on the cover is the intro to the sum, 41 CD""  
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's a Muggle thing," Harmony said.  
  
"Oh," James said, nodding his head. " That make sense,"  
  
"Shut up you, so I can read this," Lily snapped.  
  
""Yepperz. I'm in an especially bad mood today. I have to leave for Washington State on Fri. Today is Wed. I'm hungry. Oh joy. It's 12:36. ""  
  
"This person does have problems," Miranda agreed.  
  
"" This is such a dull life, nothing ever happens..""  
  
"Don't you worry, we can tell," Harmony said.  
  
""I can't wait for the next dance. I'm gunna miss high school orientation when I'm away. At least they are sending the schedules. I miss jr. High, and the teachers, and the lunch bitch she's the evil lady who sits at the computer and tells you that you need more money. I have to go now. Byez. Manda""  
  
"Well that was umm. Interesting.." Peter said.  
  
"Yeah, come on, Let's go to lunch," Melody said, leading them out the portrait hole, and to the great hall.  
  
******2002******  
  
"Oh, god, That was some dream," The girl said, she was talking on the phone. "Oh, god. It' wasn't a dream! Choneene, that diary is right here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's Here, I'll read it to you,"  
  
"Ok,"  
  
""Hello. I'm back, I LOVE astronomy. We had it last night and it was so awesome! It wasn't my best subject, but I like it, but not as much as charms. Oh yeah, today in transfiguration, I finally got the piece of straw into a needle. I'm so happy. And to think when I first came here, I thought that I wouldn't do well at all, and I would get sent home because there was a mistake. Well, I really love it here at Hogwarts, I still have trouble finding my way around. But it will be ok. Today in breakfast, the headmaster announced that there is going to be a ball, but we can't go. What a shame. Harmony suggested that we crash it. It sounds rather tempting, but I don't want to get into trouble. It is still ages away; it is the Halloween ball. I think I'll help them. I don't want to be left out, and I certainly don't want to miss out on the fun! Well, I have to go to breakfast, I'll write later! Signing out- Lily Evans""  
  
"That is soo creepy!" Choneene exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I know, well I have to go, my mom's home,"  
  
"Ok, Bye,"  
  
"Byez"  
  
The girl hung up the phone and continued reading.  
  
""I'm back again. I'm so excited, you know how I lost five points in Potions yesterday? Well I got them back today! I actually brewed my potion correctly. Although Peter was my partner. But hey, I understand it a little better now! I'm not feeling so well today. In charms, my ear started to hurt, and I got a headache, I think I'll go to the nurse later if it doesn't get better. It is my right ear. It always acts up. The ear drum swells and fills with fluids. And it hurts like bloody hell! Maybe Madam Pomfrey will be able to help me. I hope so. Harmony and Sirius got detention today. Yeah, they skipped history of magic, and Professor McGonnagul caught them. They have to put the books in the library cart back onto the shelves., It doesn't sound like much of a punishment, I was just in the library, and there weren't that many books checked out. I checked out about 5, I'm not going to read them, it was just to make their lives that much harder. How evil is that. Well I'm gunna go now. Remus is waiting to help me with my dada assignment. Signing out- Lily Evans""  
  
Amanda , the girl, put down the large book, and went to eat her dinner, but when she came back, she went right back to the diary.  
  
""Hello, Remus is a saint. He helped me with my homework, and checked over the parts I already had done. He wouldn't let me copy, but oh well. Sirius found out about me checking out the books. Opps! He just told me to watch my back. Little does he know, I have a nice little prank up my sleeve! Oh yes. I just can't wait until tomorrow night. I will pull it then. I won't say what it is just yet, incase you get into the wrong hands. Oh, it is so evil. I got a letter from my mother today. So is pretty mad at me, I told Petunia, my younger sister, that I wouldn't be gone for long, and she believed me. well, how was I to know that a 7 year old will believe anything? Oh well. I just have to write her a letter apologizing; she'll feel better in no time. She told me I have to come home for Christmas holiday, why tell me now? It's still September. oh well, I think she knows that I would rather stay at school, probably because in my last letter, I was saying how much I love it here, and my friends and how I never want to leave. Yeah that's probably it. Harmony is snoring. Or is it melody? I still have trouble telling them apart unless they are standing beside eachother.well, I'm getting tired, and it's late, so until we speak again. Signing out- Lily Evans""  
  
*****Marauders time***** ""Heylo, just sitting around, doing my laundry,""  
  
"She must be pretty desprate." Sirius said.  
  
"Shut up you hog, it meant that she was washing her clothes," Lily said, smacking him.  
  
"You people really need to stop, your going to hurt him someday," Remus said, smiling a little. Lily and Harmony just hit him on the head and told him to shut up.  
  
"Ok,ok," he said, fixing his hair. "Just keep reading."  
  
""my ear has gotten worse, and it's getting closer and closer to the time that we must leave. Oh well. I have to go now. Sorry this is so short, my laundry is done, and I need to eat something, and put away my laundry. Byez for now Manda""  
  
"These are so uneventful," Melody said.  
  
"Maybe things will get better when she is in Washington, but I'm tired, so can we just go to bed?" Peter asked.  
  
"Good Idea. See you in the morning," they got up and went to their dorms.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Should I continue it? Or not. well tell me, cuz I don't want to wait my time. if at least one person likes it, them I 'll continue it. But I do have to go to Washington tomorrow, so I'll try to have a chapter done when I get home. Ok byez Manda  
  
Disclaimer- I own Harmony, Melody, Miranda, Lindsey, and the diaries. J/K owns the other people and things, Oh, and Choneene own her self. And I own the other person.. I guess it's me.. I've never really thought of that.. Hmm. 


End file.
